eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 5419/5420 (5 January 2017)
Synopsis Bunches of flowers have been left outside No.27. When the wedding DVD arrives in the post, Jack stashes it in a drawer. Ricky and Amy still have lots of questions about Ronnie and Roxy’s whereabouts. Max asks Billy to come over to give Jack advice about funerals. Billy struggles with his own feelings as he tries to talk Jack through the process and Jack eventually throws him out. Feeling awful, Billy visits Phil. Phil advises him to talk to Honey, she needs him. Later, at the Minute Mart, Jack looks at the East London Gazette, which features the headline ‘Wedding Day Tragedy Rocks Walford Community’ alongside a photo of Roxy and Ronnie. Jack takes Honey’s hand, thanks her for the food she brought round, tells her to apologise to Billy for him and says he thinks Billy needs her. Back at No.27, Max is determined not to let Jack get into the same state he was in after Bradley died. When a tearful Glenda arrives with a suitcase, insisting the girls would have wanted her there, Jack walks out. Billy tells Honey he fell apart at Jack’s. Honey reassures him and William makes him dinner. Meanwhile, Jack visits Dot. He tells her he and Ronnie were planning on having another baby. He doesn’t think he can carry on but Dot assures him the children will help him through it. Jack returns home and he and Glenda apologise to one another. Max suggests inviting Dot and the girls round for a meal the next night and Jack agrees. While Glenda and Max put the kids to bed, Jack watches the wedding DVD. There’s a message from Ronnie - she says she’s looking forward to spending her life with him and the kids and having a fresh new start, she loves him. Ricky comes in and finds Jack crying. Max tells Jack he has to try and pull himself out of this. But as soon as Max has gone, Jack watches the message again. The next morning, Jack makes a phone call, he needs to get something sorted today. The kids still don’t understand where Ronnie and Roxy have gone and complain about Jack’s toast. Jack rejects Max and Glenda’s offers of help with the funeral and the house in Ongar. Jack sees a sea of flowers outside R&R. Max invites Dot and Lauren to dinner. Ian’s annoyed when Max excludes Steven from the invitation. When Abi insists she can’t come to dinner because she’s working, Max assumes it’s really because of him. Later, Jack’s furious when he finds Glenda watching the wedding DVD. Lauren comes round early to help Max prepare the meal but when she learns Abi’s not coming she heads off to confront her sister. Overhearing them talk, Babe gives Abi the night off. Back at No.27, Jack sits apart from the family. Lauren prompts the kids to involve Jack in a computer game and Max gives him a glass of wine. Max is pleased when Abi arrives. During dinner, Ricky again asks when Ronnie’s coming back. Dot explains to Ricky and Amy that Ronnie and Roxy are both in heaven but will continue to love and watch over them. Jack excuses himself, fighting back tears. Abi tells Max she was awkward when he asked her to dinner because she wasn’t sure what to say to Jack – it was nothing to do with Max. Max’s touched when she says Jack’s lucky to have him. Jack returns to the table. He feels like everyone’s pretending nothing’s happened and is sure Walford’s never going to feel like home again. The Brannings are shocked when Jack announces that he and the kids are still moving to Ongar. Arriving at work, Lee’s nervous when he notices that Oz has a black eye but Oz just suggests they keep out of each other’s way. Babe’s engrossed in preparations for the Twelfth Night party, leaving Johnny to deal with the busy breakfast buffet. When Abi asks Babe if she’s sure her pigeon pie is a good idea, Babe tells her to keep her mouth shut. Mick instructs Johnny and Shirley that Babe’s Queen of the Vic for the night. The family are aghast when Babe reveals they’ll be acting a scene from Twelfth Night and will be cross-dressing. When Whitney realises Mick’s worried about money, Mick admits he’s having to lend Lee some cash but doesn’t reveal the extent of Lee’s debts. Whitney heads out, after taking off her bracelet and necklace. Johnny’s desperate not to wear a dress and begs Babe to let him promote the Elizabethan night on social media instead but Babe is unmoved. Babe’s outfit is a Tudor Queen costume, much fancier than everyone else’s. At the party, the pub is buzzing about a tweet Johnny sent featuring a picture of Babe’s Tudor dress and the caption ‘Look out for Walford’s best drag queen, hosting later?’ Babe laps up the attention but gets more and more confused by the comments people make until Kathy says she hasn’t seen such a good drag act in ages. Johnny’s initially unrepentant but eventually apologises to Babe. Whitney tries to give Mick some cash; he’s touched but refuses to accept it. Mick tells Babe she did a great job with the party but his gratitude turns to horror when he discovers she caught the pigeons for the pigeon pie herself, on the roof. The next day, Linda calls to say she could be back next week. The breakfast buffet’s still busy but Babe thinks they need to up their game and asks everyone to come up with ideas. Shirley and Babe bicker. Abi suggests a supper club with a different menu each week. Babe proposes the idea to Mick, they could turn a tidy profit. Mick likes it and suggests each of the six nights should have a European theme. Shirley’s annoyed when Glenda comes in to The Vic with Danny. Danny asks Glenda if Jack’s said anything about the will. Glenda breaks down, she’d just got her two girls back in her life and now they’re gone forever. Danny comforts her. Social worker Trish Barnes visits Denise and Patrick. Denise is still determined to go ahead with the adoption and Patrick’s surprised when Denise tells Trish she doesn’t want to spend any time with the baby. Denise later explains to Patrick it was love at first sight when she first held Libby and Denise, she doesn’t want to go through that and then hand the baby over. Telling Kim and Libby is going to be hard enough. Patrick insists he’ll be there to get her through it. At her evening class, Denise is pleased when she gets a ‘B’ for her essay. Jorgen thinks she could improve the grade and tells her she’s a natural. The next day, Vincent and Pearl return home but without Kim – she’s stayed in Montserrat with her mother Emerald, having decided London’s too cold. Vincent asks Denise and Patrick about the flowers in the Square. At the park, Vincent bumps into Mick, who’s taken Kush’s suggestion to go for a run to de-stress. Mick and Vincent rib each other about their tight workout gear then start racing each other but only last six and a half minutes. They talk about Ronnie and Roxy. Later, Vincent suggests to Mick that they train together every other night in the park. Stacey’s annoyed when Michelle criticises her towels. After Martin asks her to watch the stall so he, Michelle and Arthur can have some ‘quality family time' at the allotments, Stacey vents her frustration to Jane. Jane commiserates – Ian’s obsessed with his new smart meter. At the allotments, Michelle reminisces about the hours their dad used to spend there. The place is a mess and Michelle suggests they get to work. Later Michelle tells Martin how much she misses their parents. She says she could really do with them being around, especially now. But when Martin asks why, she doesn’t elaborate. Martin hopes that one day Arthur will get involved with the allotment – Arthur Fowler the next generation. Later, back home, Michelle reveals she’s ordered some bargain top of the range towels for Stacey and Martin. Martin’s thrilled and Stacey’s aghast when he gives Michelle the money for them. Credits Category:Episode Category:2017 Episodes Category:Hour-long Episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns